Marciano crime family
The''' Marciano crime family is one of the "Five Families" in the Italian-American Mafia that dominates criminal activity in New York City, New York. It is considered to be the third most powerful crime family in New York and in the whole country. History Historical Leadership '''Boss: *Vitale "Vito" Puquanasi (1910 - 1922) (deported) *Remo Nebusco (1922 - 1925) (retired) *Felice Ciccio (1925) (murdered) * Francesco "Big Frank" Casteliano (1925 - 1941) (forced to retire) *Calogero "Dean" Manotta (1941 - 1943) (replaced by Commision) *Gaetano "Jim" Marciano (1943 - 1969) (replaced by Commision, became underboss) *Joseph "Big Joe" Trappanoca Sr. (1969 - 1975) (replaced by Commision for murder of consigliere George Capri, died in 1990) *Joseph "Little Joe" Trappanoca Jr. (1975 - 1979) (indicted in 1977, sentenced to life in 1979) **''Acting Boss: Raoul "Don Raffie" Magazana (1977 - 1979) (became boss)'' *Raoul "Don Raffie" Magazana (1979 - 1996) (died of natural causes) (imprisoned 1994 - 1996) **''Acting Boss: Pasquale "Patty" Armeno (1994 - 1996) (became boss)'' * Pasquale "Patty" Armeno (1996 - 2010) (died of cancer) *Ruggero "Reggie" DiFalconi (2010 - 2015) (sentenced to life in prison in 2012) (stepped down) *Animoso "Mimo" Armeno (2015 - 2019) (died of complications from a stroke) Street Boss: The street boss is a position that was created in 1996 as a sort of go-to-guy for the boss, more of a right-hand man to the boss than the Underboss. It is designed to pass on orders to lower ranking members, or act as a type of acting boss if a boss were to be incarcerated or hospitalized. * Joseph "Joe Fish" Penone (1996 - 1999) (imprisoned) * Thomas "Little Tommy" Buscarda (1999 - 2001) (murdered) * Frank Bulino (2001 - 2009) (imprisoned) * Joseph "Joe Fish" Penone (2012 - 2014) * Vincent "Vito" Paolonardo (2014) (imprisoned) * Alan "Jersey Boy" Amete (2014 - 2015) * John "JoJo" Scarpa (2018 - present) 'Underboss:' *Marcello "Chellie" Altono (1914 - 1917) (retired) *Pasqualino "Lino" Sinagra (1917 - 1937) (fled to Boston) *Armando Derece (1937 - 1955) (murdered) *Ralph LoRizzo (1955 - 1959) (fled after murder of consigliere Anthony Amono) *Joseph "JoJo" Pizzaro (1959 - 1960) (demoted and replaced) *Gaetano "Tommy" Rebino (1960 - 1969) (life imprisonment) *Gaetano "Jim" Marciano (1969 - 1990) (retired) *Pasquale "Patty" Armeno (1990 - 1994) (became acting boss) *Peter "Featherfoot" Giadiona (1994 - 2012) (died of stroke) **''Acting Underboss: Alan "Jersey Boy" Amete (2012)'' * "Acting" Anthony "Tony Basil" Basilicata (2013 - 2015) (stepped down) * Vacant (2015 - present) 'Consigliere:' *Federico "Big Rickie" Calebresi (1925 - 1943) (forced to step down) *Stefano "The C" Upipo (1943 - 1953) (imprisoned 1953 - 1973, retired in 1974, died in 1978) *Anthony "Momo" Amono (1953 - 1959) (murdered) * Gaetano "Gary" DiSanto (1959 - 1961) (retired) *Joseph Picelli (1961 - 1973) (retired) * George "Gigi" Capri (1973 - 1975) (murdered) * Daniel "Little Danny" Palieri (1975 - 1981) (murdered) *Joseph "Joey Ace/Pino" Anea (1981 - 1999) (life imprisonment) ** Acting Consigliere: Giuseppe "Ugly Joe" DeLuco (1999 - 2001) (life imprisonment) *Paul "The Pied Piper of Queens" Urbani (2001 - 2010) (died of natural causes) *John Turtamelli (2010 - 2011) (agreed to cooperate with FBI in July 2011) *''Vacant (2011 - 2015)'' *Anthony "Tony Basil" Basilicata (2015 - 2018) *Domenick Maltamaro (2018 - 2019) *Carmine DelVecchio (2019 - present) Current Leadership Administration: *'Boss: 'Unknown *''Street Boss: ''John Anthony "JoJo" Scarpa *'Underboss: 'Unknown *'Consigliere: '''Carmine DelVecchio - former Manhattan captain, and former president of the Local 906 Construction Union. 'Captains: '''Queens Faction: * John Ambrose - capo in Queens. Controls the Wimpy Boys' Club Crew, which is based in Forest Hills, Queens. On March 24, 2019, Ambrose was arrested for threatening to kill the owner of a garbage truck depot during a extortion attempt. * John "JoJo" Scarpa - Queens captain, Scarpa served 4 years for racketeering and was released in 2007. Scarpa is a co-owner of the New York restaurant chain "Scarpa's Pizza" with his brother Eugene, who is not involved organized crime. Controls the Little Neck-46th Avenue Crew. * James "Jimmy Nel" Inella - Queens capo, Inella was indicted along with Marciano associate Anthony Finito in a loansharking scheme. He was released on June 6, 2007. Controls the Howard Beach Crew. *Joseph "Beppy" Paturo - A capo controlling the Middle Village Crew. On October 5, 2018 Paturo was indicted on a count of racketeering. *(Acting) Giovanni "John" Serco - acting capo for John Ambrose. Brooklyn Faction: * Anthony "Tony Basil" Basilicata - longtime Brooklyn capo, Basilicata became Acting Underboss after Alan Amete's rise to acting boss. Runs the East Williamsburg/Bushwick Crew. * Giacomo "Jack" Borghese - Brooklyn capo, Borghese was a former soldier, enforcer, and right hand man of former capo Acarino Pappa. Borghese was imprisoned in 1999 for bank fraud and was released on July 30, 2001. He was again indicted in 2003 for running an illegal gambling racket and was sentenced to 5 years. He was released on March 15, 2010. Controls the Knickerbocker Avenue Crew. * Frank Bulino - Brooklyn capo, Bulino is the former street boss until his imprisonment in 2009 on racketeering charges. He was released on December 14, 2018. Staten Island Faction: * James "Jimmy Jerome" Caponigro - Staten Island capo. Caponigro is a nephew of former boss Gaetano Marciano. He was convicted with running a pump-and-dump stock scam in 1998 and was released in 2009. Controls the Tottenville Crew. Long Island Faction: * Joseph "Joe Too Tall" Provenzano - Long Island captain, Provenzano was arrested in 2008 and sentenced to 4 years for racketeering. He was released in 2011. Once again in 2013 he was convicted of racketeering and sentenced to 10 years. He currently has a release date of April 15, 2021. Controls the Snug Harbor/Concord Crew. Manhattan Faction: * Salvatore "Sally Boy" Tartamella - Manhattan capo and leader of the family's Sicilian faction. Tartamella was sentenced to 38 months in prison for racketeering in 2010, and upon release in 2013, sentenced to 6 months house arrest for meeting with captains Giacomo Borghese and Emanuel Pagano. * Francesco "LIttle Franky Boy" Umbrioso - Manhattan captain, controls the East Village Crew and owns a chain of construction supply stores in Staten Island and Long Island. New Jersey Faction: *Vincent "Vin" Puritone - New Jersey captain, Puritone was convicted on June 20, 2002 of racketeering charges and served 8 years in prison and was released in 2010. Controls the Edison/Newark Crew. Soldiers: * Frank "Danny" Agnello - former capo of a Brooklyn crew. Agnello was sentenced in 2012 to 12 years for racketeering. Agnello's release date is September 22, 2022. * Massimo "Bobby" Batelli - Queens soldier. * Phillip "Big Philly" Caco - 57-year old former Staten Island capo. Was identified as a member in the family's Staten Island faction since the 1990s. Caco was imprisoned for 10 years in 2000 for armed robbery, and was released in 2009. On September 10, 2017, Caco was arrested on charges of racketeering and illegal cigarette smuggling, along with other members of the family. On August 5, 2019, Caco was sentenced to 68 months in prison. * Garrett "Gary" Debiase - soldier who was arrested in 2009 for shaking down a Brooklyn restaurant owner for protection money. He was sentenced to 8 years in federal prison on December 6, 2011. * Dominick Gaetelo - former acting capo, Gaetelo was imprisoned in 2003 and was released on September 30, 2006. * Robert "Milkman" Giafo - former Brooklyn capo, ran the Heat Crew, which specialized in robberies. On December 4, 2010, Giafo and 14 other members and associates were indicted on robbery and conspiracy charges. Giafo was sentenced to 30 years in prison on June 5, 2013. * Angelo Mante - former capo living in Manhattan. Mante was arrested in 2004 and released in early 2009 and then also in 2014 was convicted with the 1998 murder of Louis Mascarino and sentenced to 40 years. * Armando "Andy" Mastra - Brooklyn soldier who was arrested with Angelo Mante in 2004 and sentenced to 18 years for racketeering. * Carlo Mincieri - Manhatttan captain. Controls the East Village crew. * Dominick Muso - former acting capo. * Emanuel "Manny" Pagano - former Brooklyn capo, Pagano was arrested on fraud charges in 2005 but only served probation. Deceased Members: * Paul "Mr. Bloomfield" Camanaro - Queens captain who controlled the Bayside-Flushing Crew. Camanaro died on October 3, 2017, at the age of 87. * Vincent "Vinnie Shoulders" Canti - a capo operating out of his Staten Island home near his son, Paul, a fellow crime family member. Canti died in 2016. * Pasquale "Patsy" Gelano - 96-year old former capo based in New Jersey, Gelano was close friends with former boss Pasquale Correre. In 2006, Gelano was sentenced to 10 years in prison for racketeering but only served six. Gelano died of natural causes on April 3, 2015. Government Informants/Witnesses * Pasquale Stefani '- soldier who was facing life in prison for two killings. Stefani received word that Joseph Trappanoca Jr. marked him for death, leading him to become an informant in 1977 and testifying against him in 1979, leading to his life sentence. * '''James "Joey Croc" Stalleone '- soldier who became an active informant for the FBI starting 1981, becoming a full witness in 1984. * '''Carlo Mastero Jr. - associate and son of former capo Carlo Mastero Sr.. After Mastero Sr.'s assassination and an attempt on Mastero Jr.'s life, he decided to became a witness in 1993. * Carmine Serco - soldier who became an informant in 1994 after a failed assassination attempt. Serco has relatives who are still in the family, including his cousin Giovanni, who is currently a captain. * Joseph Napolitano - soldier, became a witness in 1996. * Eugene Grasso - soldier, became a witness in 1999 and testified against Joseph Anea. * Louis "The Pin" D'Amico - soldier, D'Amico was charged with 6 murders in 2000 and became an informant in 2003. * Paul "Big Paul" Puglese - acting capo in 1994, and a capo in 1997, Puglese testified in 2007. * Louis "Louie Waves" Paglione - capo, Paglione was arrested in 2008 on murder charges. He testified against Michael Campano in 2010. * Gaetano "Tommy" Panaro '''- acting capo, In 2005, Panaro started wearing a wire and recording conversations with Marciano members. In 2010, he testified against Michael Campano and Joseph Elieri. * '''Charles "Big Chuck" Weiss - associate and close ally of Michael Campano. Weiss was arrested in 2009 on several loansharking charges and faced 30 years in prison. Weiss testified against Campano in 2010 and was released from prison in 2015. * John Turtamelli - fomer consigliere, Turtamelli was facing life in prison for racketeering charges in 2011, when he chose to cooperate with FBI. He gave authorities information on the family's administration.